sonic x underground: the unknown
by skiller339
Summary: Why did Eggman send us back here, where is my medallion, what Eggman's plan and what he hiding. But everything soon goes Chaotic, The metarexs. then Chaos, and a road trip through space. Then two bounty hunters. Then everything turns into the road of truth. How do i tell my past. That only one person knows about. What this secret that oracle keeps and who's the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my friends and welcome to my ...to my .. to my first story hopefully you enjoy it. I'm not counting on it though. I'm also writing this on the wii u so it going to say sonic underground instead of sonic the hedgehog cuz it doesn't show that option anywhere. (I guess could try my tablet )This is actually a sonic x and sonic underground story. So if you don't like any of the shows. Then it won't be to interesting for you and you will just not like it so hope you enjoy. R&R onwards to a wonderful tale (hopefully). **

* * *

><p><em>A past is something that is apart of time. Also apart of your memories and like the present and the future, it also is apart of you and it takes a huge role in time. Each second of the present becomes the past. It also something many hide because it never slips their minds, or because it hurts so much to tell. like one of my childern.<em>

_But in the past the oracle of delphies foretold a prophecy. Then when it was almost time for the prophecy to come true. He came to me and said things have changed and added to the prophecy. To where I'll only have very little time with my childern. To where I'll never see them again, For a Prophecy that might not even come true. To where one childern had to leave until the oracle said for them to come back._

_I am Queen Aleena_

_and I have failed my childern horribly.( crying)_

_I'm am sorry my childern_


	2. countdown to chaos control part 1

countdown to chaos control part 1

** Hello again everyone, sorry if it took awhile. But I was busy with something. plus writer's block. hopefully this chapter brings the story abit more to life. So R&R AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONIC X OR SONIC UNDERGROUND THEN THIS STORY WON'T BE VERY INTERESTING.**

** I DON'T ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. Onwards to the to the tale.**

* * *

><p>The wind blow at a peaceful pace<strong>.<strong>. Everything was perfect today. Even after what happened about a month ago. Which was hard to forget especially when you lose somebody, a friend, someone you love. " Today feels so peaceful." thought a yellow two tailed fox known as Tails. who was washing his plane the X Tornado. "I wonder where sonic is today. hmm probably exploring something cool as always knowing him. I really wanted to show him my new invention." said Tails abit sad. Hey Tails, what'cha doing buddy." said a voice, Tails knew the voice and he was just thinking about him. "Sonic" indeed it was the blue hedgehog himself I was just wanting to show you my new invention". Tails replied to Sonic

Oh really I bet it gonna cool buddy". said sonic

you think so sonic you haven't eveen seen yet." Tails said

Well their all pretty cool Tails they always are" sonic replied to Tails

Tails replied back, "Thanks sonic" with a huge smile on his face. you're welcome buddy.

* * *

><p>Somewhere,<p>

Manic how is breaking that lock coming along". Asked a pink hedgehog okay I'm almost through Sonia". Answered Manic who just finished. Dude I think I'm losin my touch." Sonia looked at him when said that. "What sis was it something I said". Manic asked " No I was just thinking him, Will we see him again or will we never ever see him again." sobbed Sonia " We'll see again someday" Manic told Sonia. Then they heard an explosion three miles from where they were standing.

* * *

><p>So Tails how exactly this thing work " . Asked Sonic it can help us search the chaos Emeralds or even tell us if somebo- Tails got cut off by a bep meaning Eggman has somebody as bait. The words oh no came from both there mouths. Then another bep that meant Eggman had all seven Chaos Emeralds. "Now all seven Chaos Emeralds were in his hand." Tails spoke up, "He also has- Sonic stopped and look at Tails as they exclaimed Cream and Cheese. This wasn't good, Eggman comes randomly out of the blue. To capture Cream and Cheese and to have all seven Chaos Emeralds.<p>

"Sonic what are we going to do" Asked Tails

"I'm to sure. But as far as know we need to crack an Egghead" Sonic Answered with smirk " Let's bail Tails"

* * *

><p>What was that Cyrus Asked Manic I'm not sure Manic. All I know is that it came from Robotnik base that's it" Answer the lion talking on the communicater. "So it came from Robotnik base. But nothing happened there for five years." Sonia exclaimed. "Yeah I know that what makes this interesting. But maybe it means something that we might have to look in the past for." Cyrus replied. They started to hear crying "Sis you okay". Manic Asked. No was her answer Manic huged her. Both Cyrus and him knew why she crying. Manic to himself because of someone they haven't seen in five years. They didn't if he was alright. or hurt, or maybe even gone. They didn't if their brother was alive or not. they didn't if Sonic the hedgehog was alive or dead<p>

* * *

><p>Can't this plane go any slower." Said an impatient hedgehog<p>

"Sorry Sonic but without a Chaos Emerald the x Tornado can't any faster then this". Tails replied

A few minutes later the Egg shaped man. In his Egg mobile carrying Cream and Cheese. But they weren't the only one chasing him. A red Echidna and a pink hedgehog holding a hammer. Were chasing him as well. "Amy, Knuckles" They heard their names and looked at Sonic and Tails. About Time you two showed up. Knuckles yelled over the sound of the engine of the x Tornado. Eggman has seven Chaos Emeralds to " yelled sonic for the same reasons. Eggman has all seven Chaos Emeralds." Amy yelled.

They didn't know what to do any more. But they were getting close to Eggman looking the same as last time Cream and Cheese were captured. Also when Eggman had all seven last time. ( **Sonic x episode 1**) Tails landed the x Tornado behide a rock. How are we suppose to save Cream and Cheese was all they were thinking. We needed to save them and get the Emeralds. But how was all that was needed to be know. But there was also another question why he need all seven Emeralds again.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on a different planet.<p>

"Chris" called a bloned headed women in a wheelchair. Came on Chris were gonna be late again" she called again Coming Helen" replied a man with brown hair and blue eyes. " Finally we can go" said Helen

When can I drive Helen". Chris asked

"When you learn what a one way sigh means" Helen Answered

"I know what it means it just that someone keeps turning it around" Chris replied back

They both soon got where they needed to meet up with their friends. "It's about time you guys here. we've been waiting." said a man known as Danny. Your always late Chris." said a red headed girl known as Francis.

You know sometimes I wish Sonic and his friends were here". Said Helen

Me to it been about a month since I've seen them." Chris said

Yeah but we haven't seen them in six years Chris". said Danny and Francis at the same time. Soon after two minutes they started having flashback of the time they saw the friends.

Chris remember seeing sonic run looking at him fly away. He knew would understand and tell others that he said good by. But maybe one day they each other again.

* * *

><p><strong> To be continued <strong>

** Sorry it took so long. hoped you like it so far. it gets better as it goes **


	3. Countdown to chaos control part 2

**Hey Everyone, welcome back to this tale. School gives to much work. Like the science fair , pretty much they don't give an option on whether or not you want to do it. You choose which is better a ten page paper or the science fair. It almost anyway.**

** So after the 19th of this month** everything** should start speeding up abit. I can't promise it will . But I'll try. Now on to the Tale. Please R&R and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sonic was doing what he always does. Which was to be reckless and cocky. He was running towards Eggman base at supersonic speeds. He was smashed the robots in his way. While Knuckles took care of the rest. Amy and Tails were in the X Tornado. Taking out robots from above. This was pretty much their plan.<p>

Sonic do you think you can get there." Knuckle asked

knux do you know who your talking to." Sonic replied

yep I know I'm talking to a reckless, cocky, hyperactive, Blue hedgehog." yelled Knuckles

"I'm not reckless I'm just having some fun"

"How well does that go for you"

"Don't you have an Emerald to guard."

"I thought this would be obvious that Eggman has the master Emerald as well. Why else would I be chasing him!

"Oh"

So now Eggman has all Seven chaos emeralds, Cream and Cheese and the master Emerald. This made them think was he going do what they thought he going to do. Did he want to do what happened last time. Did Doctor Eggman want to cause Chaos Control again. Back to where time could stop. Back to Chris's world, to Earth.

Ok why does that Egghead need the Master Emerald". Sonic Thought

* * *

><p>Yes Sonic come and stop me. Come save Creamy and that cheese ball. Come get master Emerald and seven chaos emeralds. Said an egg shaped man. you probably could guess who he is.<p>

Sonic will save us even if this is a trap." Cream said softly

well Creamy deary this is a trap. A trap that Sonic and his friends can't escape. For one reason only. Eggman said almost laughing.

"What do you mean".

"I mean this involves Chaos Control once again." Eggman said laughing "HoooooHoooo"

* * *

><p>Sonic got to an open air vent and slid down it. Once got to the light at the end. He saw the ugly docter himself talking to Cream and Cheese. "Why would you want to do" to do what Sonic wonder what Cream meant by that. "To go back to Earth."<p>

"oh no Eggman not going to attempt to cause Chaos control is he. Or is waiting for me to come and do what I did last time to his machine."

Sonic grabbed the bars and pulled. then jumped "Here goes nothing" Eggman turned around to find Sonic. "SONIC"

"Hey doc what'cha up to now." Sonic asked

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to show you something." Eggman said kinda in an evil way. That when a robot showed up behind Eggman. "Show Sonic how much fun it is to be thrown into things."Eggman told the robot.

The robot came runnin towards Sonic. Sonic started runing up the wall to avoid it from catching him. Even though that be hard. Sonic jumped off the wall an landed on his feet. Then ran towards the robot at full speed. hitting the robot so hard instead the robot hit the machine. But the the robot wasn't only that hit it something else did to. It was shape like a guitar and glow a bright blue color. Making the machine glow with a light. Chaos Control began once again.

* * *

><p><strong> Now where sonic and friends going to end up. That probably pretty obvious. But can anyone guess what that thing was that the machine as well.<strong>


	4. an unexpected arrival

**Hey guys, Guess what it snowed. meaning no school.**

** Let get to the point.****. **

**what was the other thing hit the machine other then robot. you'll find in later chapters if you don't know. **

** what did Eggman need the master emerald for. was it bait for knuckles, or for something more**

** Let's find out. Hopefully you enjoy please R&R**

* * *

><p>"Chris" called a grey headed man in a lab coat. "What grandpa". asked Chris<p>

"Have you heard the news lately " Chuck asked

"No not today anyway". Chris replied back sitting next to his grandpa

"This might be something you want to watch."

This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live in Station Square. Where last night a blue hedgehog appeared. police say he got away." But many people said the blue hedgehog looked familiar to "Sonic the hedgehog" in many ways one of the reason is because he outrunned the speed team. Making this a possibility that Sonic and friends are back in this world once again.

"What Sonic's here" Chris exclaimed

"It probably was Sonic and if is Sonic. We might have send Sonic and whoever else came with him back" Chuck said

"But we would need togather all seven Chaos Emeralds again. Then rebuild that machine" Chris told Chuck

You have a point Chris. The amount of time they stayed here last time would probably be the same." Chuck replied back.

Just then they heard the news come back on. This Scarlet Garcia reporting live once again. Where we have found someone from Sonic's world. The government is going to asked the cream colored rabbit and the chao some Oustions. then they heard something say "Please leave us alone". They knew that voice it belonged to Cream.

Then they saw someone in a tree behind. All they could see was it outline. They knew who it was. It a blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are we Tails." asked Amy rose "I'm not sure Amy. All I know is that we're in Chris's world. in the woods somewhere" Tails answered<p>

"Maybe we'll run into Chris and them."Amy said she didn't get an answer. "Tails" she looked at at the twin tailed fox lookin through a bush. "Amy look isn't that helen and frances." Tails asked,

Amy walked over to the bush and looked through. To find two old friends.

* * *

><p>"Chris sure is late again." Said frances " He probably got a ticket for reading one way sigh wrong again" Helen said. "I guess that Chris". Then they heard a phone ring. "I wonder who that could be." helen said<p>

"Chris where are you."

" I'm having abit of a problem".

"What kind of problem".

"Have heard the news today." Chris asked

"I heard something about a blue hedgehog. I know it Sonic. That why were meeting up today." Helen answered

"Well something else came up. Something about Cream and Cheese." Chris Said

"Cream and Cheese." Helen said kinda shocked even Chris hear it through the phone.

"The government going asked them some question of why there here."

"Why do they need to ask Cream and Cheese questions. I mean there only kids." Helen asked

"How about find out and see if we can save them. meet me and my grandpa near area 99."

"Ok"

* * *

><p>"Cream and Cheese are in trouble." Amy exclaimed. "we need to find the X Tornado Amy". Tails said<p>

Amy agreed. Then they went searching for X Tornado. It took them about 7 minutes to find it. " I'm going to have fix the wing". Tails said. He right about it. The wing was kinda bent out of Shape.

* * *

><p>"Cheese we got to get out of here" said Cream I hope cames" Cream stared at the glass she was trapped behind. The government were about to question the small 6 year old. "Help"<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Will Chris, helen and frances run into Tails and Amy? Will they save cream and cheese? Was Eggman caught in the blast and why he need the master? was it bait knuckles, or something more<strong>

** To be continue **

** I might upload again today or tomorrow**


	5. the Rescue Crew

**Guess what it snowed again last night. meaning no school again today. **

** Anyway everyone seems to be enjoying this tale. trust me this story might go on for awhile.**

** By the way can you guess what exactly happened to Queen Aleena? **

** so now I'm letting you go to the tale. please R&R and Enjoy this tale. This is have going to play out kinda how episode 2 of sonic x did. it'll have parts of the episode anyway. I HAD SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>Chris and Chuck were waiting for helen and frances. They knew how questions were answer in Area 99. They would examine you. That's why they need to save cream. Then find the others if all go to plan. The plan was for to people to keep the laser cameras busy. While two got inside.<p>

Grandpa, Why didn't Sonic save Cream and Cheese when they were being captured." Chris asked "Was that even him"

"It was on the tv and it far away Chris." Chuck replied

Then they heard a car engine. They turned to see helen car.

"looks like their here" Chuck said

Frances got out of the car and then helped helen out.

" you know Chris how exactly are we suppose to get in that base. It has high tech security." Helen asked

"we've got that covered."Chris said Then he stated explaining the plan.

* * *

><p>Amy and Tails were flying towards Area 99 at top speed. They needed to help their friends.<p>

"Tails look" Amy exclaimed

Look at what Amy." Tails asked looking to the side out the glass.

" it's knuckles"

"But what knuckles doing"

"Probably trying to find the Chaos Emeralds."

"How about we find out ." Tails said getting closer Knuckles. Then opened the glass

" KNUCKLES"

Knuckles looked to find Tails and Amy riding in the X Tornado

"What are guys doing" Knuckles asked.

"we're going to help Chris and them save Cream and Cheese." Tails said

"how about you come along with us"

"No Thanks I'm busy trying find something." Knuckles answered

"So the Chaos Emeralds are more important then Cream Cheese" Amy yelled getting out of her sit with her hammer in hand.

"That not what I'm looking for. I'm looking for a Blue hedgehog." knuckles corected her

"Why are you looking for Sonic." Tails asked

"It important that I do."

" Why it important then." Amy asked angry

"That's none of your business. Now if you excuse me. I must be going." Knuckles said gliding off in the opposite direction.

"Wait Knuckles" Tails called, but was to late knuckles was to far away.

Then Tails went back to flying to Area 99. Both Amy and Tails were Wondering. Why was Knuckles concerned about Sonic. Was Sonic Okay. They thought about that the whole flight until they got Area 99. security was going off. Then the saw two people running round dodging laser cameras. Then Tails had a pressed a button releasing these paper air planes . There was going to a power outage in the desert.

* * *

><p>Frances and Chris were the ones keeping the rogue laser cameras busy. dodging them by running all over the place . A laser was about to chris and Frances. But a remote controlled paper air plane came slices it as fast sonic the hedgehog would have. Then another one flow past their faces. They saw the small plane. They knew it belong to . They looked up to find a plane. To find Amy and Tails flying the X Tornado.<p>

"TAILS, AMY"

* * *

><p>Helen and Chuck somehow manage to get in through the front door. But they needed to get to Cream and Cheese quickly. Chuck was pushing Helen wheelchair as quickly he could go.<p>

"The plan going great so far". Helen exclaimed

"Yeah it is but we still need to get Cream and Cheese" Chuck replied looking down at her.

Then suddenly they heard alerms go off and the laser camera starting shooting at them like they were they at target practice or something. Chuck pushed Helen wheelchair faster. This was was when the plan started falling. They weren't supposed to have Laser being fired.

"Now the plan going wrong" Helen exclaimed

"There an agreement"

Just then they saw what looked like tiny paper airplanes. Chuck knew who they belonged to. each one slices a camera like a knife cutting ham. then the power went off. Making it easier to Cream and Cheese. They soon got to the door.

* * *

><p>Cream heard a door open. She looked over to see the door open and two shadows. Cheese and her got scared<p>

"Who's there." Cream asked

"Don't be scared Cream it us. Helen and Chuck." Helen said calmly as Chuck pushed her over. "will get you out of here"

Chuck went over to the glass case. finding the lock and hacking it. Soon he opened if.

"Thank you for saving us"

No problem Cream let's get out of here." Helen said "While the power still out".

"Okay"

It took them fifteen minutes to get out there and get to where Chris and Frances were. Soon finding the two weren't alone. A tw Tailed fox and Pink hedgehog stood in front of frances and chris. behind was the one and only X Tornado.

"Tails, Amy"

"Chuck"

"Helen"

"Cream, Cheese"

"You all made it" Said Chris

" Yes we did and it looks like everyones here knuckles and Sonic" Said Helen Looking at Amy

"Me and Amy saw knuckles, He was looking for Sonic for some reason." Tails Said

"Wait, knuckles is looking for sonic. I'd think he being for the Chaos Emeralds." Chris replied back

" We asked why but he said it was none of our business." Amy said

"Grandpa and I saw something in a tree. on the news about Cream and Cheese. It looked like Sonic. Chris added

This made them all suspension. What was Knuckle hiding? Why was concerd about Sonic the hedgehog? Why was it so important to find Sonic?


	6. A Shocking Discovery

** Hey everyone. I'm back again. **

**Now this chapter going focus on Sonia and Manic. Let's see their side of this tale. it going to be epic and kinda sad actually. Your answer to what the other thing was that hit machine other the that scrap metal we called a robot. we'll be answered in this chapter.**

** Please R&R and Enjoy. Let's see Sonia and Manic side of the tale.**

* * *

><p>They were driving to Freedom HQ to talk to Cyrus in person about the explosion<p>

"Hey sis, What do you think that explosion was." asked Manic

"I don't know Manic, But if it really did came from Robotnick's base it gotta be bad" Sonia answered

"Don't you mean it be bad if Robuttnick return." Manic replied back.

Their brother Sonic wasn't the only one. that was sent to somewhere random. Robotnick was also caught blast and sent to wherever Sonic is. But knuckles to. Knuckles and his island was also caught in the blast. The blast was all caused by Chaos energy. set off by the oracle of delphius. They had to let Chaos choose which sibling goes. Also two random friends. but instead it caught Robotnick. Making it three. So only one friend went.

"Manic it's time to scan for swatbutts. Sonia called

"okay sis I'm scanning" Manic answered "It's all clear sis.

Then she turned and went into Freedom HQ. then stopped and went to talk to Cyrus.

* * *

><p>"Sleet is everything ready for my arrival" asked through a communicater.<p>

"Yes your greatness, everything ready. No resistance member will know what hit them." Said Sleet

"wait were going to hit them, I thought we were going to suprise them. said an orange Dingo

"We are you idiot, Then we'll capture them and use abit of Chaos."

* * *

><p>"So Cyrus have you found out what that explosion was and if really was from Robuttnick's base." Manic asked walking up Cyrus<p>

"I've found more then that Manic." Cyrus said looking over at them

"What do you mean you found out more then what?"Sonia asked

"It did come from Robotnick's base. But that explosion was the hour away of arrival bell." Cyrus said

"What's the hour away bell mean and who it for." Manic asked

"It means an hour away, to the return of Robotnick." Cyrus explained

Both hedgehogs gasped. Robotnick was coming back. This was going to be great, Why was Robotnick returning now. Wasn't he caught in the Chaos energy that pretty much took him to wherever Sonic and Knuckles ended up. wait wouldn't they have Stopped him. Maybe they got hurt or worse. Then suddenly they heard another explosion.

"Cyrus what did that one mean?" both sibling asking at the same time

Cyrus froze at what the explosion meant this time.

The time of arrival of ." Was the answer from the lion. "we need to stop him" They all stood frozen in place. But Sonia and Manic soon gathered enough courage to move. To run to the van and go to Robotnick's base.

* * *

><p>Eggman and his robots landed the Egg mobile inside. To face Sleet and Dingo.<p>

"wow, docter I didn't think you rule of this side the world". Said decoe a tall yellow robot.

"I've had control on this side since Sonic was born Decoe." Eggman said

"It's great to see you your greatness." Said Sleet

"So Sleet everything ready". Eggman asked

"Everything, The only thing is to put Emeralds in place." Sleet said

"Good, First I think I'll show my guess something" Eggman Said looking at what he was holding "ho ho ho ho"

* * *

><p>They got to the base without a a single Swatbot in there made this suspension that he wanted them to come. They walked into the base.<p>

"This place gives me the creeps". Manic said

And you sound like your brother." Came a voice that sounded somewhat familiar. But the suddenly Sleet and Dingo appeared on opposite side. They both had a robot standing next to them. Next Dingo was a short grey robot known Becoe and next to Sleet was a tall yellow robot known as Decoe.

"We welcome you the return of Docter Robotnick" Then Robotnick showed himself.

"I perfer to be called Docter Eggman."

"That makes perfect sense for you." Manic said

" man he really does kinda sound like Sonic"

"Sonic probably would say it differently"

That besides the point you bucket brains." Eggman yelled "Besides we have a gift to showed them."

"What kinda gifts." asked Sonia, she didn't sound friendly

"Something you and brother better pay attention to." Eggman said

"Huh"

Then Eggman held out hand. he was holding something by a red string. What the red string was holding. was guitar shaped medallion.

Both Manic and Sonia exclaimed. " SONIC'S MEDALLION"

* * *

><p><strong>oh no Eggman has Sonic's medallion. <strong>

** this is going to be good.**


	7. Wonders

**Hey I'm back again,**

** Now we're going to the Sonic heroes side of this tale again. We're going to leave Sonia and Manic for awhile**

** Now this actually focused on Knuckles and Sonic. Why does Knuckles need find Sonic? The answer is coming,**

** So let's get to the tale please R&R and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Knuckles p.o.v<p>

I ran into Tails and Amy. They wanted me to help them save Cream and Cheese. But I needed to find Sonic. Aleena asked me to find her son, to find Sonic the hedgehog. That he needed help. I couldn't tell Tails or Amy. That Sonic's mother, Queen Aleena wanted me to find him.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_ Knuckles was walking through the woods. Trying to figure out where in the forest was he. He knew he was in a forest in Chris's world. But where in the forest exactly was the qustion. He needed find the Chaos Emeralds. To get back to the master Emerald at least time. He didn't wake in a sewer with Amy this time._

_ "This place is quiet and peaceful too . Knuckles thought "to bad Sonia, manic or Chomps isn't here."_

_ "You'll see them again Knuckles, someday you'll see everyone that was left behind in the past." Came a voice that sounded familiar._

_ "Queen Aleena, is that you." knuckles called_

_ Yes Knuckles and I have something to ask of you ." said Queen Aleena_

_ " What is that your highness." Knuckles asked _

_ "you must find my son , you must find Sonic and find his medallion. Please find him and the medallion before evil does." Said Queen Aleena her voice dying away_

_ "What do you mean before evil does. doesn't sonic have his medallion." Knuckles asked knowing she wasn't their anymore._

_ End flashback_

* * *

><p>Knuckles needed to Sonic no matter what. He didn't what she meant by that before evil does. Didn't Sonic have his medillion. If not where could it be? What if already fallen in the hands of evil? What if it was already to late?<p>

* * *

><p>A blue hedgehog was looking at the sun set. This hedgehog was none other then Sonic the hedgehog. He was in Chris's world again. He knew that because he saw Chris and them. He saw Tails and Amy trying to find the X tornado. He also saw Cream and Cheese when they got caught by the government to be taken to Area 99. He wanted to save them. But something stopped him, by a voice that sounded like Queen Aleena, like his mothers. Telling him he needed to find what he seemed to be missing. His medallion was missing.<p>

"I wonder where my medallion is. I got to find it and now I see how Knuckles feels when he needs to find the master Emerald." he thought. Soon finding that he was looking at stars. he remember the last time he saw his siblings. Before they let Chaos choose who goes. which sibling would leave and which one there friends would leave. It's been five years since he saw his siblings since he saw Sonia and Manic.

* * *

><p><strong> To be continue,<strong>

** What does Queen Aleena mean by "Before Evil does"**


	8. Metarexs and Shadow the hedgehog

**Hey everyone I'm Back again.**

**The Sciencefair is finally over. If you knew what I had to do you'de be just plainly happy. Let's just say invovle Static Electricity. Writing a two page research paper and doing a logbook, Then backboard. But this isn't the Science network so I'm going to stop talking. **

** Anyway updates will probably be faster if nothing goes wrong. **

** But it's time get to this tale. Let's go back Sonia and Manic. So please enjoy and R&R. Let's what Eggman about to do.**

* * *

><p>Both Sonia and Manic looked at what Eggman held. They couldn't brothers medallion. The same Questions ran through their minds. How did he Sonic's medallion and Was Sonic hurt or worse. Soon Sonia come to her senses .<p>

"How did you get Sonic's Medallion, Robuttnik or Egghead!" Sonia shouted as angry as she would if she got dirty.

"Well let's I gather all seven Chaos Emeralds and Stole the Master Emerald. Then kidnapped one Sonic's friends Cream and chao friend Cheese." Eggman explained "Then used them as bait for Sonic and his friends. I wanted Sonic to ruin the machine the Chaos Emeralds were in. instead when my robot came after him. He hit so hard it hit the machine and so did his medallion. Once his medallion came in contact with the machine. It actived Chaos Control."

"What is Chaos control" Manic asked

"If It makes you feel better then I'll explain. It let's you travel through Space and Time but only with all seven." Sleet Explained "Which leads to something else."

"And that would be." Both Sonia and Manic asked

"How about you look behind you." Came another voice.

Both siblings turned around to face robot known as Bokkun and behind him was some other robots. but they weren't swatbots.

"They are the metarex, They attack many planets and stole their life force. But were stop by Sonic and his friends, Also me as well. But Thanks to Shadow. They're back." Eggman said

"Now there going to take the life from this world. as well as many others." Came a new voice. The siblings looked over to find a red and black hedgehog. He looked familiar in way. But Then again not.

You're probably wondering who I am." Said the hedgehog, Both siblings nodded

"Well then I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog and you'll be coming with to our trip to Space."

* * *

><p><strong> I know it's short, But can you blame me. At wasn't going to put Shadow in the Story. But why not just add him in for the Shadow fans. <strong>

** Anyway I'm thinking about putting Cosmo in here somehow.**


	9. Captured, Searching, Found

**Hey guys. **

** You all seem to be enjoying the Tale. I've notice I say tale alot. Well how about I say Story. you all seem to be enjoying the Story. But anyway this where things are about to get Epic. we're about to take this Tale to space (and I said Tale) **

** so anyway let's get the tal-Story, Please Enjoy and R&R**

* * *

><p>Sonic gazed up at the stars for few seconds longer. before running off into the forest. Hoping to remember what happen to his madillion. All he remember was looking at it. Before he went to Tails's workshop. He bad feeling something was going to happen to it.<p>

"Did I drop and if I did where is it." Sonic asked himself " Or did I do what I think did. Which would things worse Sonic then remember at Eggman's base before Chaos control.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_ Sonic ran on the side wall. Being chased by Eggman toy. Even though it be hard the robot catch him. He wanted to make things interesting. Trying to avoid being thrown into the machine actually wanted him to destroy. Which turned into the opposite way . Sonic hit the robot so hard it hit the machine. But something else hit it a glowing object hit the machine causing chaos control. Then backfiring towards Eggman. Who unfortunately escaped . Leaving sonic and friends in chaos control._

* * *

><p>"Does Eggman have my medallion and if he does this probably won't end well. Did Eggman get caught chaos control. if not I need to find the chaos emeralds." Sonic questioned himself before coming across a green glow.<p>

* * *

><p>Tails, Chris and the others were in the living room of the same mansion. Some were sitting and some were standing." I still can't figure out why Knuckles needs to find Sonic." Tails said<p>

" and why did he say it's none of our business. because it is my business to know." Amy added angry

"Look maybe Knuckles has reason to be looking for Sonic." Helen said then turned her to look at Chris and Chuck . " Also if that was Sonic in the tree. On the news maybe he had his reasons for not saving Cream and Cheese."

"You're probably right Helen" Chris told her "Besides we can look for Sonic too. Maybe even look for the Chaos emeralds as well.

"Yeah, Let's go find Sonic and maybe look for the Chaos Emeralds." Frances said "Wait what about Danny. Maybe he can help us too.

"Yeah let's get Danny to help. Tails, Amy you guys want tk look for Sonic with me." Chris Asked "You guys can look for him to. I'll catch Danny to help.

"Be careful guy"

* * *

><p>Knuckles walked around the forest. Only one thing producing light and it wasn't very bright. Thanks to Eggman of course. Who decided to slice in half and then turning into the Eggmoon. But it was slowly turning to day. Knuckles though wasn't worried about what time it was. He needed to find The blue blur. Plus he had something else on his mind.<p>

"What did Aleena mean before evil does. Before evil finds the medallion." Knuckles asked himself " If so we could probably be too late. Evil might already have it. But why do they need the medallion." Knuckles then heard running. Knuckles turned around and started running toward it. To find a Chaos Emerald but not just the chaos emerald. "S..Sonic" "K..Knuckles

* * *

><p>Sonia and Manic were being carried by two metarexs down the hall. They couldn't do anything mostly because their medallions were useless at the moment. For them being dead of charge. After they tried to avoide being touch by a metarex. But unfortunately Shadow pretty much made sure that medallions stayed dead for awhile. That's when the metarex stopped at a cell. tossing them in like they were garbage.<p>

"Now there dirt all in my hair." Sonia complained

"Yeah sos but we're also stuck in cell. With electronic lock that we can't reach." Manic said

"Oh so you can't pick the lock. So how do we get out of here." Sonia questioned

"You can't" Came a female voice

Both siblings turned around to find plant like girl.

"Who are you"

"My name is Cosmo."

* * *

><p>"Docter Eggman we're ready for planet Egg removal." Decoe said<p>

"Good, Now we'll getting somewhere right."

"Yes we are docter."

Hohohohohohoho!

* * *

><p><strong> let's see if you guys can guess. Why Eggman brought back the metarexs and Is going on a trip through space stealing planet Eggs<strong>


End file.
